Control
by BrittanaFicFic
Summary: Smut. Just Smut.


"So I have a question. Well no, I have two." Reagan stated as she shook out the quilt she currently held in her hands, letting it unfold in the air before placing it over the pull out bed, allowing Amy to pick up the two corners the brunette had threw towards her.

"Continue." Amy instructed /

"First, how does Shane actually know this many people, like there was a _looooooot _of people here tonight. Like a lot. A lot a lot." Amy tried to hide her smirk at the sound of the slight slur in Reagan's voice, the buzz she'd gained from the evening obviously still having an effect.

"You don't even want to know. It's just one of the mysteries of life that you've just gotta accept."

"Yes ma'am. So my second question I'd like to put to you Amy Raudenfeld, is why the_ fuck_ did you volunteer for us to have this piece of shit pull out?" Amy can't be sure, but she thinks she actually seen Reagan stomp her foot.

Amy let out a chuckle as she bent over and picked up pillows of the ground to throw on the bed. "It was either this or share with Lauren, and just a side note, for such a teeny tiny person, she snores like Shrek or something."

"HEY. Shrek is love, Shrek is life." Reagan let out a laugh at her own reference.

"You should never say those words again or I swear to god you'll find yourself single."

Reagan looked at her girlfriend for a moment, assessing how much she actually means her words. Tilting her head to the side, she decides to not take her chance. Instead she shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head before throwing it off to the side. She took a nanosecond to glance at the younger girl in front of her before lowering her hands to her waistband and unbuttoning her jeans before shimmying them down her legs, allowing them to fall just that bit slower. "Someone's bossy." She mumbled, pulling the covers of the bed back and laying down on her back, watching Amy, waiting for her to make the next move. After all, if there's one thing she's learning about the blonde, it's that if you tease her enough and then just sit back, it produces good things. _Very good things. _

Amy wasn't dumb. Or oblivious - despite what her girlfriend may think.

Well, at the beginning she was. But that's besides the point.

She quickly caught on to Reagan's game. She would wind her up purposely, and then leave her hanging. At the start, she assumed her girlfriend was just a tease. You know, all about the teasing not about the pleasing. But then after a few…_dominant_ nights on Amy's behalf, she caught on. Reagan wanted her to come to her. And not just in a, you've left me hanging how dare you type of way. In a _I need to fuck you. Now. _kinda way.

And Amy loves it. She acts oblivious to satisfy Reagan's need to feel like she's the one in charge. Meanwhile Amy get's to try out things she's been imaging, or y'know, reading on the internet, without her girlfriend questioning it.

Remembering Reagan was watching her with interest, Amy puts on her game face. The flustered look on her cheeks quickly becoming prominent enough to make her girlfriend bite her bottom lip with the anticipation.

Following the older girls example, Amy too stripped off her pants and unbuttoned her shirt, before hurrying under the covers. She's not at all conscious about her body, she knows she got lucky. Does Reagan need to know that? Never.

"This place is a dump…we're leaving first thing, right? Because I'm sorry I like Shane…but this is not my mess." Reagan babbled, eyes flickering around her surroundings, lip curling at all the empty red cups and bottles scattered around the living room. Why do teenage parties always end up in this state.

After receiving no response for a few beats, Reagan turned back to look at her girlfriend, only to find Amy staring back at her with a look that Reagan has quickly learnt are Amy's bedroom eyes. Reagan tried to have Bedroom eyes once. Turns out they actually only work for a few set people. Lauren told her she looked like a constipated baby but whatever.

Just as Reagan went to open her mouth to attempt to snap Amy out of the haze she was currently in, the blonde surprised her by darting her head forward to connect their lips. Slow at first, enjoying the feeling of Reagan's pouty lips in between her own. The blonde pulled back a few inches and opened her eyes, inwardly proud of herself that Reagan's eyes were still closed.

She moved her arm up to rest on Reagan's neck, cupping her jaw slightly. Moving her lips to once again connect then she jutted out Reagan's head slightly, instructing the girl to meet her more in the middle. Reagan took the hint, of course, and shuffled her body closer to Amy, allowing their torso's to meet before she rolled her hips a few times, noting the deep sigh through her nose she felt Amy release.

"There was another reason I said we'll take the pull out." Amy mumbled against Reagan's lips, taking the opportunity to flick her tongue on her girlfriends top lip as she pulled away for certain words.

"Do tell," Reagan gasped out when she felt Amy bite down on her bottom lip before she let go and sucked it into her mouth softly to soothe any sting.

The blonde didn't answer for a few beats, instead choosing to focus on her girlfriend. Amy pulled back once more and used the hand cupping Reagan's jaw to push the girls head to a different angle, allowing the blonde access to the tan neck in front of her. Keeping her hand where it is, Amy put a little more pressure on it, wordlessly telling Reagan to stay where she is. Peppering pecks of kisses along Reagan's cheek and jaw in a sweet like manner, Amy worked her way down to her goal.

When she reached Reagan's neck, she switched to wet open mouthed kisses. Lips gravitating from one spot to the other, but avoid the spot she _know's_ will get a reaction out her girlfriend. Once she reached the base of Reagan's neck, she stuck her tongue out and licked a line from the spot she was currently at, all the way up to just underneath her girlfriends jaw. When she reached her destination she brought her lips down to join her tongue. Sucking hard produced the start of the sound she knew what was coming. Deciding to hit the nail in the coffin, Amy bit down on the spot in front of her and sucked the skin gently once again.

She quickly brought the hand that was keeping Reagan's head in place to cover her girlfriends mouth, capturing the moan to try and quieten it as much as she could. Letting go of the now sensitive skin, Amy soothed it over with a few licks of her tongue. Bringing her head up to Reagan's ear, she brought the lobe into her mouth and tugged quickly before releasing it. Letting out a breath next to her girlfriends ear, she waited a few moments before speaking.

"Risk."

No verbal reaction came from Reagan's lips, but Amy felt her girlfriends hands squeeze around her - silently encouraging her.

Taking the encouragement, Amy took the opportunity to wrap a hand around each of the tan wrists and bring them up above Reagan's head, effectively pinning her hands down. Using the momentum she gained, she then used the force of her hips to to turn Reagan around so she was flat on her back and so the blonde was straddling just above the blonde hips. _Just _not letting their bodies meet where they wanted to.

Instead she leant down once more and captures her girlfriends lips with her own, being sure to keep some pressure on her wrists when she felt the brunette's hands try to move.

"Baby…" Reagan let out in a breathy chuckle. She wasn't laughing at Amy. She was laughing at how much her body wants - no, needs - to touch the younger girl.

"Uh-huh?" Amy brought her head up enough so she could make eye contact.

"Why can't I touch you?" Reagan whined, trying once more to see if her girlfriends grip had loosened. It hadn't.

Amy smirked for a moment before sitting up, still sat on Reagan's hips.

Reagan took this opportunity to let her eyes wonder over Amy's body. You wouldn't think the girl ate like a fucking champion judging by her toned stomach. Thinking back to a few nights ago when Reagan was running her tongue over the contours that took place on her tummy, the girl let out a moan remembering the feel of Amy's hands tightening her grip in her hair.

Noticing Reagan was otherwise temporarily distracted, Amy took the time to lean down again and whisper "Stay." into her girlfriends neck. She let go of her hands but left her hands a few inches above them, ready to grab them if Reagan tried to make a move. After a few seconds passed, Amy was sure her girlfriend would keep her hands where they are.

Amy brought a hand down and ran her thumb across Reagan's bottom lip. Switiching to her forefinger, Amy then started to slowly run her finger along the brunette's collar bones, just light enough to tickle the skin slightly. Once she was sure she now had Reagan's attention, she moved her finger lower, allowing the tip to catch in the cup of her girlfriends bra cup, pulling at it slightly, but not enough to dislodge it. She carried on, moving her finger over Reagan's stomach, smirking at the sharp movements of her breathing in and out, shallowly trying to disguise the subtle gasping for breath.

Once she reached Reagan's band of her panties, Amy once again stuck the tip of her finger in and pulled slightly before letting the elastic flick back down to the skin. It was an awkward angle for Amy anyway, considering she was practically sitting on the band herself.

Making sure Reagan's eyes were still following her finger, Amy then ran her finger up her own stomach around around her ribs till she reached the back of her bra. Taking advantage of the liquid courage still running through her blood, the blonde then undid the clasps and allowed the straps to slide down her arms, pulling them off completely when they reached her elbows.

She noticed Reagan's hands twitch slightly, knowing the brunette was trying to resist, and actually doing what she said, she decided it was time for a reward.

She shuffled her legs back a bit, lifting her hips up and moving back Amy didn't quite sit down - enjoying the fact that she could practically feel the heat coming from Reagan's panties.

Eventually Reagan must have had enough, she swiftly brought her hands down to Amy's waist and pushed her girlfriends hips down gasping at the feel of some pressure finally on her clit.

"That was bad," Amy let out through a breathy moan.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Reagan asked, her eyes laced with challenge.

Amy decided to ignore the challenge for the moment, instead decided to grind her hips, putting more pressure on the downward moment. Resisting the urge to mutter out a moan of her own, Amy took pride in the gasps coming from the girl below her.

Reagan tightened her hands around Amy's hips, guiding the girls movements, changing the speed gradually as the stimulation built.

Nails started to dig into pail skin, the movements of the blonde, and the sight of her girlfriend above her biting her lip as she used her hands to cup her own breasts, teasing the nipple by running her open palm against it.

Amy knew her girlfriend was nearing her first Orgasm of the night. So she waited.

Waited for that tell tale sign that Reagan processes.

It came sooner than expected, but there it was - Mumbling in spanish.

Amy isn't even sure what it means. All she know's is that her girlfriends brain seems to revert back to her first language when she cums.

So just as this began…Amy stopped.

After all, Reagan broke her rules. So she had to have a punishment, right? And Amy thinks the denial of an orgasm is definitely punishment enough.

"Fucker! Aims!" Reagan expressed in whispered anger.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?"

"Why didn't you let me cum?"

"Why didn't you follow my rules?" Amy hit back. "It's all I wanted." Amy then brought a leg around to join the other so she was no longer straddling her girlfriend, instead she was knelt on the sofa bed next to Reagan's tan thighs. She brought her hand once more to the elastic of Reagan's panties and tugged them down, noting that Reagan willing shifted her hips up to allow them to pull down with ease, meaning that her girlfriend isn't as annoyed as she's trying to make out.

Moving her leg once more, she made sure she was this time straddling Reagan's leg, allowing her to gain access to where she actually wanted. Amy wasted no time in bending at the waist so her face was in front of Reagan's dripping pussy. Taking a breath she stuck her tongue out flat and took one long lick from Reagan's entrance to her clit, pausing when she heard Reagan's louder moan.

Taking another lick, Amy this time kept her tongue around her girlfriend clit, flicking her tongue back and forth a few times before once again stopping.

Wanting a better angle, Amy moved her hips whilst also moving the leg she was perched on to the side, encouraging Reagan to open her legs for her.

Leaning back down, Amy placed a soft kiss on Reagan's protruding hip bone before moving over to the next one, taking her time to cherish the smooth skin that rested there, knowing her girlfriend's patience was dwindling. After making sure Reagan's hips were successfully worshipped, Amy went to work her way upwards.

This wasn't to Reagan's liking.

Or so she guesses judging by the two hands that quickly tangled in her hair to push her head in the other direction, Signifying to her girlfriend that she's heading to the wrong place.

Amy obeyed slightly, moving just below the hips she was just previously kissing, and placing open mouthed wet kisses against the skin there.

"Please…" Reagan groaned.

There it is. The word she wanted.

Once hearing that, Amy willingly dipped her head where Reagan was pushing her, licking everywhere _but_ the clit. She brought a hand up and ran it through her girlfriends wet lips, allowing her index and middle finger to gather wetness before she lowered them down to her entrance, pushing the two fingers inside slowly, not wanting to force too much at once.

Her girlfriend let out a gasp as Amy started to move her fingers in and out, not increasing in speed. Amy then lowered her mouth down once more and circling her clit with the tip of her tongue. It didn't take long for her to get into a rhythm, swiftly flicking her tongue when she pushed her fingers in.

"Fuck. Amy, right there." Reagan moaned as she arched her back and tilting her head back.

The brunette tightened her grip that she held in Amy's hair and pushed the blondes head closer to her, grinding her hips into Amy's face, gasping at the feeling of Amy's tongue now moving up and down as well as the original back and forth flicking Amy had already taken a shine to doing.

Knowing her girlfriend was getting closer due the volume of the noise coming from her girlfriend, Amy pulled her mouth away and made her way back up to Reagan's torso, being sure to keep her fingers moving at a quick pace.

She placed open mouth kisses up her girlfriends stomach, leaving a trail of saliva from where her tongue has covered the skin between her lips. Reagan's grip loosened as Amy's head moved, allowing the movement as she focussed on the things Amy's hand was doing to her.

When the blonde reached Reagan's breasts, she quickly took the left nipple into her mouth, sucking it between her lips and tugging slightly, circling her tongue around the nipple before releasing it with a pop.

As she switched over to the right nipple she once again took the nipple into her mouth, letting the ends of her teeth to graze it slightly. She started to feel Reagan's pussy tighten around her so she changed her pattern and her angle so she could use the pad of her thumb to brush over Reagan's clit, not quite making full contact. She curled her fingers on the outward motion and brushed Reagan's clit on the inward, getting into a new more intense pattern.

"Amy! Yes! Fuck, that feels so good baby, don't stop, don't stop," Knowing that her girlfriends volume is still growing, Amy quickly put her free hand over Reagan's mouth, capturing the girls moans in her palm - trying not to let everyone know what activities they're partaking in at the moment.

"IS THERE A TIME YOU TWO DO _NOT_ HAVE SEX?!" A voice rang through the living room.

Amy scuffled to manoeuvre herself so she was flat next to her girlfriend, burying them under the duvet. "Shane! What the hell?" Amy retaliated in shock, eyes looking anywhere but the figure standing on the stairs.

"You guys need help. Professional help." Shane quickly retreated back upstairs, mumbling every step he took.

Amy didn't reply, instead choosing to look at her girlfriend after noting she'd been quiet for an extended period of time. "Rae?" Amy questioned, using a hand to turn her head in her direction.

"What. Just. Happened."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is my vagina is throbbing and I haven't had an orgasm. And I want Pizza."

**I'm fucked the fuck off. I wrote a smut ending after deleting my first ending, and as I went to save my internet dropped. FUCK SAKE. **

**But anyways, Lizzy, I hope you enjoyed your smut. Or what there was of it. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD BIRTHDAY.**

**Oh, INK ME update is coming, guys. **


End file.
